Light loves Ryuzaki
by breaktherules
Summary: Set when Light and Ryuzaki are students in college and before the Death Note falls from the sky. Light has Takada the prettiest girl in school so why do all his dreams involve Ryuzaki? LXLight, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This story is an AU where Ryuzaki and Light meet at college before the Death Note falls from the sky. Please review?

**-Light loves Ryuzaki-**

Japan-

The clock on the dresser read 2:48 am in the morning. Light groaned in frustration as he tossed and turned on his bed before finally getting up and going into the bathroom for some water. He caught a glimspe of his reflection and noticed that he had slight shadows under his eyes. He splashed some cold water on his handsome face before flicking off the bathroom light.

Tonight was the third night in a row that he dreamed he was kissing Ryuzaki, the new kid at his school. The guy was strange with his mop of black, spiky hair, deathly pale skin, big black eyes with dark shadows underneath- Light knew that the guy posed no threat in competition with the women.

Then why the hell was Light dreaming about Ryuzaki's full lips pressed to his? And those same lips wrapped around another part of Light's body- over and over again?

The only reason Light had become the new students friend was that he was very smart. Finally, he had someone he could talk to that had the same way of thinking and the same intellect as he did. It was refreshing.

However, this was not a good enough reason for Light to be having these kinds of dreams about another guy!

'_I am not gay! I cannot be, can I? I wonder if Ryuzaki's gay." _Light wondered as he made himself think about his girlfriend, Takada.

He focused on her shapely body and beautiful face and silky hair. He started to calm down as he lay back down in his bed and imagined he was nuzzling through her thick dark hair…

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he began dreaming that he had yanked Ryuzaki's head back and was running his tongue along the man's jaw line. while he stroked the other mans...

"_Damnit!"_ Light thought angrily as he realized his thoughts had once again returned to him seducing Ryuzaki.

This was going to be a long night!

XXXX

The next morning-

Light did not wait for Ryuzaki before school as he usually did. Instead, he found Takada sitting with her group of girlfriends and spent the moments before class with her. He could see the longing in the other girls stares and could feel their jealousy towards his girlfriend. He smiled at them all for it was flattering that most of them wished he was their boyfriend. The auburn-haired man had never lacked for a girlfriend….but honestly he felt happier without one.

Once in class, Light found himself waiting for Ryuzaki to enter the room. There was a rumor that the black-haired man was extremely rich and he was even a millionaire. Light didn't believe those rumours.

Light wondered then if Ryuzaki was SO rich, why did he wear the same outfit to school everyday? He always wore a long sleeved white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and a much worn out pair of sneakers with no socks. The guy was an eccentric loser and way below Light in popularity- so why was he dreaming of making love to him for the last few nights? It was maddening and he had to put a stop to it.

Right before the bell rang, Light saw Ryuzaki enter the classroom. He hurried and buried his head in a book as the guy walked down the aisle to his desk.

As usual, Ryuzaki stopped by Light's desk. "Good morning, Light-kun. I missed you at the coffee shop this morning," the black-haired man told Light in his quiet and soothing voice.

Light looked up at the man but avoided looking into those mesmerizing dark eyes. "Get lost, Ryuzaki. I can't waste time hanging out with you anymore, it's hurting my reputation," he said as coldly as he could but he didn't mean it….but he HAD to put a stop to those dreams because he was afraid they might come true.

There was silence from Ryuzaki as he took in the brunt of the harsh words from Light. The auburn-haired man looked up at the black-haired man and saw that he looked very sad. Light felt his stomach drop when the man replied "Very well, Light-kun. I will not bother you with my presence again." and shuffled off to his desk.

Therefore, even though it had hurt Light to do so- Ryuzaki was history.

And Light felt miserable about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Light loves Ryuzaki-_

Chapter 2-

The following morning found Light in a gloomy mood. He wished that he had not dismissed Ryuzaki and ended their friendship. He just could not be tempted to destroy the perfect image he had created for himself just because he had a sexual attraction to Ryuzaki. He couldn't ruin his reputation and he didn't even know if his former friend swung that way.

As he walked down the stairs to breakfast, he wondered if he was gay as he always felt uncomfortable around women, but he liked the respect of his peers when he always had a pretty girl on his arm.

"Good morning, Light, did you sleep well?" his mother asked as her son sat down at the breakfast table.

"Yes, mom," Light replied but glanced at his dad who looked very grim. "Dad, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"We found a thirteenth victim, a twenty year old college student," Chief Yagami sighed. "The body was one of the worst cases of mutilation that I've ever seen.

"Did they go to my school?" Light asked in alarm.

"The victim did not go to your school but at another college not far from yours. I'm sorry son, but I cannot go into details other than what I have told you. There are rumors that that famous detective L, is now working to solve this case." his dad said, as he stood up and picked up his jacket and put it on.

"Wow! This case must be really important if someone like L steps in," Light said in admiration. "Have you ever met him, dad?"

"I've never met him in person, Light, but I get the feeling that we might meet him one day soon." Chief Yagami said as he kissed his wife and son goodbye.

xxx

At school, Light tried to avoid Ryuzaki, even though they shared almost every class. He could feel the pressure of the dark-haired man's gaze upon him and made the mistake of looking up and meeting the very eyes that he was trying to avoid.

The look he received was guarded and Ryuzaki quickly looked away. Light was surprised because usually the man would always stare at him. It made the auburn-haired man uncomfortable at first, but he became used to it after a few days. Today the black-haired man looked very preoccupied, his face looked almost as his dad's had this morning.

He gave Ryuzaki a sidelong glance and studied his facial features. He had a slightly jutting jaw and those dark shadows under his eyes, but Light found his ex-friend handsome. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he developed a hard-on.

Damn. **This** was why he could not stay friends with Ryuzaki; this man was bringing out feelings in him that he had never experienced before. If it was for a girl, it would be okay…but since it was for a guy it would never be accepted in his society.

It had only been two days since Light ended their friendship. He missed their talks over coffee or tea about the school day or helped each other with homework. The two young men could finish each other's sentences and know what the other was going to say before they said it.

Light knew that Ryuzaki would be hard to replace as a friend, as he was finding out with his girlfriend, Takada at the cafe after school.

Light stared off into the distance as she rambling on about a fight she and one of her girlfriends had. He only perked up when she mentioned Ryuzaki's name.

"Did you see your weird ex-friend get picked up after school today by an old man driving a limousine?" she asked, laughing as she ran her foot up and down Light's leg under the table.

"No, remember I offered to stay a few minutes late to help the professor with his lesson plan for tomorrow," Light replied, now wishing that he had not stayed. The only reason he had offered was so he could avoid running into Ryuzaki.

Damn. He would have loved to see this scenario though. He wondered why Ryuzaki was so rich. It seemed peculiar that he had never mentioned it to him. He remembered that the dark-headed man had always paid for Light's bill, no matter how high it was.

Takada began making little circles with her finger on Light's leg and nuzzled her lips near his ear.

"Takada, please stop. People can see us," Light whispered as he looked nervously around the shop.

"Take me back to your place, Light. It's been such a long time...," she whispered, her tone soft and sensual and her hand squeezing him under his jacket.

Light knew that he was definitely not in the mood, but he **had** to prove to himself that he was not gay.

Xxxx

Light sat in the bathroom as shame, and embarrassment washed over his nude body. What was wrong with him? Thank God, his parents and sister were not home as Takada pounded on the door.

"What is your problem Light? How dare you call out another name while making love to me! It's over between us!" Takada screamed. "Open this door NOW!

"I'd open the door but you attacked me! I told you that I did not call out another name but you will not listen to me! Anyway, I'm glad it's over- I can always find another girlfriend!" he yelled back at her.

"I doubt it, not after I tell everyone that you're gay," the dark-haired woman screamed through the bathroom door. Then after that it was silent which Light took to meant that his now ex-girlfriend was gone.

He was glad she was gone. Her good looks were ruined by her vain, shallow, and boring personality.

Xxxx

As soon as Light arrived at school the next day, he could tell something was wrong. When he smiled at a group of girls, they quickly turned away and snickered. Light was puzzled, as he had never had that reaction before.

As he climbed up the school stairs, he was greeted by a bunch of guys including one that was one of Takada's ex-boyfriend who was still one of her close friends. He moved up to block Light from going any futher as the other guys surrounded him.

"Hey Yagami….I think your hair-style looks really gay." The guy said, as all the others that surrounded him started to snicker. Light's stomach clenched as he realized that Takada had began her payback to him.

"I don't like the way you're talking, Ichimaya. I think it's beneath you to use such hateful slurs like that." Light said calmly. There was no way that he'd let them see him sweat.

Suddenly, Light felt pressure on his back and fell to his knees. One guy kicked him in his ribs and the pain caused Light to fall down and curl into a fetal position for a moment. Someone grabbed his book bag and dumped all his books and papers to the ground.

"Leave Light-kun alone!" a voice cried out and Light looked up to see Ryuzaki kicking the legs out from under his attackers. They fell to the ground hard.

"What the hell? Go back and crawl into your hole, you weird looking know-it-all!' Takada's ex-boyfriend screamed up at Ryuzaki. He just stared at him for a moment, before turning around and walking toward to help Light.

A bunch of teachers rushed outside and began yelling at the main attackers including Ryuzaki and Light to go inside and wait for futher instructions on how they were going to deal with this situation.

Light painfully struggled to sit up and began to pick up his scattered papers and books. He noticed the beaten tennis shoes and looked up into Ryuzaki's dark eyes.

"I think that these are the rest of your papers and books, Light-kun," he said as he sat down beside Light and handed the books over as he studied the auburn-haired boy. He reached over and put a hand on Light's shoulder.

"I am sorry that you were attacked Light-kun. I wish that I could have been here sooner," he said in a calm and caring voice.

Light thought that Ryuzaki was very kind to come to his aid, but all this was really Ryuzaki's fault in the first place!

"Look Ryuzaki, I didn't need saving! It's all because of you that I was attacked!" Light snapped at the wild-haired man.

Ryuzaki blinked, his mind processing this information. "What do you mean, Light-kun? Why would they attack you because of me?" he asked.

'Oh shit.' Light thought. He was in trouble now…

Chapter 3-

A/N- Thanks so much to my reviewers. I hope that you like this chapter too. Let me know what you think.

I doubt that I can ever write a decent story, lol. It's been 5 years since I really began trying to live in my many favorite characters worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Light Loves Ryuzaki**

Chapter 3-

"What do you mean that you were attacked BECAUSE of me, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked in his deep monotone, those black eyes staring into Light's as he waited for his answer.

"Uh, Ryuzaki…I didn't mean it like that." Light said, his voice almost shaking. A sudden urge of rage came up and Light, who tried to show a calm and collected image to the world, pushed the thin black-headed man so hard that he fell down. "Leave me alone Ryuzaki, please! We cannot be friends ever!" Light yelled, as he looked down into his former friends shocked face.

"Light-kun….what is so terrible about me that you would end our friendship like this? What I have done wrong?" Ryuzaki asked as he got to his feet,'his eyes boring into Lighert's.

"You would never understand, Ryuzaki. You are so emotionless that I doubt you've ever felt like I feel. So just leave me alone!" Light said harshly.

"You don't know me very well, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki said, as he suddenly grabbed Light's arm and pulled him into an embrace. "I was going to go slow with you but now..." the dark=haired man said his mouth engulfed Light's.

Light's mind went blank as he tasted the slight strawberry flavour of Ryuzaki's mouth. His tongue matched Ryuzaki's movements perfectly. But finally Light regained control of his emotions and shoved Ryuzaki off of him.

Then Light turned and ran. He didn't know what to do about his feelings about his former friend. His social life was over and his dad would kill him if he told him that he preferred a guy to a girl. He was supposed to be perfect.

Light laughed bitterly at that last thought. He was far from perfect.

XxX

When Light got home, he went straight to his room. He tried working on his homework, but couldn't concentrate. Light was full of pent-up energy and soon found himself fumbling at the zipper of his pants and sliding a hand inside his underwear and began to fondle himself.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door. "Light, you have a visitor, he brought you your book bag that you left at school," his mom called and pulled at Light's doorknob.

Light quickly pulled his hand out of his pants, pulled up his underwear, and zipped his pants. He opened the door and there stood Ryuzaki next to his mother.

"You may stay for dinner if you'd like to, Ryuzaki," Light's mother told her son's friend.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami. I hope Light will be kind enough to let me stay," the dark-headed man replied.

Then it was just the two of them and light was still flushed and breathing hard. Light watched as Ryuzaki's eyes roved over his body and stopped when he came to the bulge in Light's pants.

"Did I interrupt something important, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, as he reached out and boldly put his hand on Light's zipper.

"No…Ryuzaki…stop..." Light replied weakly, but suddenly his pant has had fallen around his ankles and his penis was engulfed in the warm, moist mouth of Ryuzaki. Light bit back his moans as he tangled his hands in Ryuzaki's wild black mane.

Ryuzaki's finger teased at Light's hole, but was very gentle and just continued to suck the auburn-haired man's member until Light felt his body tense and white hot heat envelope him. He cried out softly, his body shuddering under Ryuzaki.

"I hope this helps fix any wrongs between us, Light-kun. I want to be your friend more than anything," Ryuzaki whispered. "I thought you and I were the same…"

"I can't be with you, Ryuzaki. I cannot be gay….as good as that felt I MUST be normal because I won't allow myself to give in to such .." Suddenly Ryuzaki leaned over Light and filled his mouth with his tongue; successfully stopping Light's thought process.

When he pulled, away Light looked dazed...

"Light-kun, you are too smart to be homophobic, you are what you are." Ryuzaki interrupted Light. "I will teach you what you need to know, you are of great interest to me..."

Light sighed, he was curious to learn more. His body was already ready for more.

"Do with me what you will…" he conceded.

Chapter 4-

This is what happens when you don't plot a story out right and when you have trouble concentrating. -_- At least L and Light have some action going on, and there's more to come including the other surprises I have for this story.

Oh well. I hope I have not lost all three readers…


	4. Chapter 4

**Light Loves Ryuzaki**

Chapter 5-

Light's mother walked up the stairs past the upper bedrooms on her way to the linen closet where she could put their newly washed bath towels. She paused as she passed Light's room. Her son had come home looking rather upset but he was in the mood where he refused to talk about it. As she passed his door, she wondered if she might be able to talk with him and comfort him.

Xx

"Do with me as you wish…" Light murmured, as he squirmed around on his small bed, a slight sheen of sweat coating his body. The teen was so depressed, confused, and mortified by the days events that he decided to lay down for a nap. But right now in his fevered dream, he had given himself to Ryuzaki and was about to ….."

Light's mother rapped on the door, and then opened it. Light was lying in bed, had his zipper down, and hand resting on the outside of his underwear.

"Oh my goodness! Light. Erm..uh..I'm sorry! E..excuse me!," Mrs. Yagami blurted in embarrassment as she realized what was going on. She quickly turned and backed out of the room, as her son woke up angry and startled. He flushed a bright red and quickly sat up, grateful that his mother had slammed the door behind her. He couldn't face her right now.

The auburn-haired teen realized that Ryuzaki seducing him was only a dream. He felt disappointed but also relieved that he hadn't compromised himself. He hadn't taken those steps that would have changed his life and made him into Ryuzaki's lover.

So why did he feel so disappointed?

Anyway, that afternoon he had told Ryuzaki to stay away from him again…

"Please just stay away from me. I admire your intelligence and your skills, but people are getting the wrong idea about us." Light tried to explain to an emotionless Ryuzaki.

"I understand Light-kun. I wanted you to know that today is my last day at this school; my work is finished here. I'll stay in touch with your dad though and perhaps we will meet again," Ryuzaki said, his glance unreadable and he brought up his thumb and began to bite on the tip.

"Oh," Light said softly feeling shocked. "Well, I guess its goodbye then."

"If you think so, Light-kun," Ryuzaki said as he turned around and slowly walked away.

XXX

L sat at his computer, a forkful of cake paused in mid-air as the detective studied the most recent murder of what was being called the unlucky 13: Thirteen college age women had all been found mutilated and murdered in the same exact way. All had DICEDBBYAL carved across their back. L knew that the victims were alive during this terrible crime. L knew that BB was still in the burn unit at the hospital back at in England. It was either a copycat crime or someone from Whammy's House.

L thought about his decision to pose at a student at Tokyo-oh, and his decision to become close to Chief Yagami's son, Light. He was a suspect along with many other young men who fit the profile.

Light was handsome, charming with the women, an A+ student with an impressive intellect. Those what were had drawn L towards the younger man. In addition, there was the fact that Light was a closeted gay who seemed to be terrified of being found out.

L sighed as he delicately ate the cake that was still waiting for his attention. He finished his cake and spun around absently. He was tired of the hotel room and longed for home. However, he did get a strange feeling whenever he was around Light. He had been such loner that he had thoroughly enjoyed his friendship with the younger man.

L knew there was a stronger word for what he felt towards Light. The detective was not innocent and had to fight to hold himself back from his true instincts from the auburn-haired, arrogant teenager who L decided only had a 47 percent chance of being the killer.

It was too bad that Light did not feel the same way about him. There was time though because L and Light had a killer to catch.

Chapter –

A/N- I hope that this chapter makes up for the last chapter. I had to make the actions between L and Light a dream, lol. _I hope that someone likes this story because I am so ready to stop because I'm just not any good. I am going to try to keep going because I'm a stubborn fool._

_Please let me know if this chapter helped the story, or made it worse. I've got to get better at planning these stories out._

_Thank you, Thank you for reading and I hope someone likes this._


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing! Thank you for the reviews and I promise to send you a review reply soon or I could just list your names. Whatever you would like__ for those who were angry that I made L's seduction a dream, he actually did kiss Light and say he was going to go slow with him. I will go back and edit next chapter this weekend. I just needed to shift the rest off L/Light so I can plot the next chapters. Again, your reviews help me keep going and see what you want in a story, Thanks so much._

_**Light loves Ryuzaki**_

Chapter 5-

The skies were gloomy, the sun had vanished behind the clouds, and there was the sound of thunder in the distance. The day had dragged on forever, just like every day since…

Light Yagami felt like today's weather matched his mood. His reputation never really recovered from Takada's rumors about him, then his fight with the gang of people who had attacked Light before class one day and his closeness to Ryuzaki.

One month and 2 days had passed since he last seen Ryuzaki, since Light told him to just stay away from him, and when L had grabbed Light and kissed him. _I was going to go slow with you but now…_

What a fool he was for losing someone very special. He would even ask Ryuzaki on a date, then grab the wild-haired man, and return his kiss to him. He had thought about nothing else since.

Light sighed as he neared his house. His usual normal family life had vanished as Light's dad became obsessed over the college girl murders. Once known as the unlucky thirteen was now known as The CG murders since the current number of bodies were 23.

Every girl at Light's school was like shells of the former selves. They stayed in groups; most of the women had even broken up with their boyfriends in fear that their beloved was the killer. They wore dowdy clothes and were constantly looking over their shoulders. Light was glad he and Takada had broken up…..except for the damage done to Light and Ryuzaki.

He wondered where Ryuzaki was going to school now since he said his work was finished there. Light wondered what he meant. He really knew nothing about him, not even his last name. His only memories were the passionate kiss, their days of playing mind games at the coffee shop and watching Ryuzaki's long fingers playing with the whipped cream on his café latte, putting them into his mouth, and sucking all the cream off.

Light felt himself grow hard and held his book bag in front of himself as he entered his house.

Where the hell are you, Ryuzaki?

xXx

England-

"L, I think you are being foolhardy by going to see that..that…thing." Watari said, his quavering in both anger and fear.

"Ah, but I need to make sure that he's still there and if he knows anyone at Whammy's that could be doing it. It's a necessary evil, Quillish," L said in a bored tone. "This is not easy for me either."

Watari pulled into The Mercy Hearts hospital and found a parking place. As soon as he turned the engine off, he turned to L, whose was wearing a baseball cap over his black hair and black jeans and t-shirt with black Vans sneakers. L never wore these things or colors but he did not want to wear the same outfit that this patient remembered so well that he ended up coping the entire look from L.

"He asked for me, Quillish, this same man that wanted to kill enough people so I could not solve the case and he would have defeated me. Luckily, Naomi Misora was my saving grace with her skills. But I've rambled on, so just relax and I will return shortly." L told Watari.

"Please be careful, my dear boy" Watari called to him.

L had arranged for the nurse in charge of the patient he was visiting to be there since she knew L as his brother. he smiled as she told L to go up to the patient's room.

As L rode the elevator, he realized he was shaking. He had not seen his once friend since he was burned. He hoped an expression on his face would not cause discomfort to the patient. But the detective knew that he was usually expressionless and shouldn't worry over silly fears.

L told himself to relax, that he was the greatest detective in the world and had kissed the most beautiful boy in the world (he WAS surprised when that memory popped into his head.)

Finally, the elevator stopped and L made his way to room 14E. He knocked gently then opened the door where the room was dimly lit and a television channel was turned to a program about serial killers.

The patient was nothing but a giant bandage. His nose somehow had been spared, but even his mouth were covered by bandages, except for a small slit so he could talk. He was elevated slightly so he could see the TV. However, the patient hadn't even responded to L coming into the room, so the detective turned the TV off.

As expected, the patient woke up and in a gravelly and weak voice said, "Nurse, I was watching that."

"Then why were you asleep, Beyond?" L said gently.

There was a gasp as the patient reached out and pulled the detective closer.

"L, is it really you? I'm sorry that I tried to beat you...but... but we belong to each other. Please forgive me.." Beyond pleaded incoherently.

The detective knew better. "Why do you think that because we resemble each other that we are destined to share the same life? You took it too far and you lost." he said. He watched as Beyond's fingers grasped the bed sheets.

"You know, it's true L. I'm the Joker to your Bat-man." Beyond said, before coughing and waving away the glass of water L offered. L sat on the bed and suddenly straddled Beyond, who gasped.

Then L bent over and looked hard at Beyond until he could see his eyes underneath the bandages. The eyes glowed an unearthly red, and L breathed a sigh of relief and quickly unstraddled B before he got the wrong idea.

"It's good to see you again, Beyond," L said softly and smiled. " I am afraid that this visit is only for one purpose.." L said, then explaining all about the CG murders to the killer behind the LABB murders. L wanted to see if Beyond would give him some ideas that he hadn't thought of. "Do you think it be someone from Whammy's could be a killer and if you give me names that would be a plus." L said, as he absently chewed on the edge of his thumnail.

"IOf course, the killer could be from Whammy's- put together a bunch of parentless children or the abandoned ones along with no money, but at least a place to stay. But add one precious genius who's the founder's favorite and he was always treated like a rich brat…" Beyond began, his gravelly tone of voice made chills run down L's spine.

" Quillish did his best but even though I was spoiled and still am, I worked my butt off solving cases starting when I was very little. You say we were friends but you killed people just to boost your ego over jealousy over me." L said in a harsh tone, then stopped. Quillish was right-this HAD been a bad idea.

"Well, I am glad you are healing. I will continue to pay for whatever you need. And Beyond, you need to forgive me if you ever want to be sane again." L said, feeling defeated. He then turned and walked out to a waiting elevator.

"Wait!" Beyond tried to yell in his gravelly voice.

But L was nowhere to be found.

XxX

It was midnight when the phone rang at the Yagami household. Since both parents and sister were asleep, Light quickly picked it up, wondering who would be so bold to call so late…unless it was another murder call for his dad.

"Hello?" Light asked.

"Light-kun, what is it about me that once I think I made a friend, they want to prove themselves better than me?Sometimes they even want to kill me." an odd-sounding Ryuzaki asked.

"Who wants to kill you? What a ridiculous question- nobody would want to kill you! Look, where are you? I'll meet you and we can talk about this and catch up." Light requested.

"I can't. It's not safe fobr me to be near you right now. But I will call again, Light-kun. Good Night." L said, then the phone went dead.

Light hit redial but the number was not available for callback. Light was really worried about Ryuzaki and decided to go online and look up recent cases so he could help his dad.

Instead he lay naked in his sheets, hand wrapped around his member as thought dirty thoughts of him and Ryuzaki together.

Chapter 6=

A/n I'm trying to plot these out but have no idea is the story is any good. I hope this chapter pleased someone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Light loves Ryuzaki**_

Chapter 6-

The room was dark except for the dim light of a computer screen. L sat at his desk and held his cell phone in his hand. He looked down at it somberly.

_Why_ did he call Light-kun and ask him such an absurd question? Light had seemed very worried for him and begged the detective to meet him somewhere.

However, L left Japan never telling Light-kun that he was going back to England. In his thoughts, the auburn-haired man was still a suspect but L lowered his percentage to around 20 percent.

L let out a sigh and spun around in his chair, shoving his cell phone in his pocket as he did so. He thought about everything that had been happening to him lately and he realized that for the first time in his life he felt like he had awakened to unfamiliar feelings.

He had come back to Whammy's House to check on the progress of his potential successors- the three boys had very different personalities and L had not yet decided on which boy to choose. Each of them had a quality that the other lacked.

He had been checking through all the files of the children and teens that had left the orphanage. A couple of the older teens told him about a quiet teenager whose name they never knew, only his initial – J. J had left Whammy's when he became 18 and some of the kids heard he was moving to Japan, after he had discovered that he had a aunt that lived there.

In frustration, L suddenly picked up a pencil, aimed it at the wall across from him, and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the wall before falling to the floor. The detective's aim was off which was unusual.

But the detective was not feeling like himself. Usually L would be consuming in solving the case but all he could think about now was BB and Light. The wild-haired man was not as emotionless as the few people he was close to thought. He was twenty-five years old and already he was worth millions. He was rich, set for life, and did not need to make money anymore. The LABB case had burnt him out.

However, Light excited him and he knew he needed to solve the murders of the college girls. L had to see him again and could use his help.

He called Watari into the room. "Quillish, lets leave for Japan tonight, is that agreeable to you?"

"Of course it is, L," the gentle elderly man responded. "I'll pack your things."

"Thank you." L said as a cold chill ran down his spine as he thought of facing Light-kun again, but this time he was going to make a offer that the younger man he couldn't refuse.

Watari put his hand on L's shoulder. "Are you alright, my boy? You are shaking," he told his ward gently. Then he put his arms around the pale, thin man and held him. "L, I know that your visit to see Beyond Birthday seems to have drained you emotionally. Moreover, once we are back in Japan, I know you will be seeing Light Yagami and I do not think that is a wise decision. These men are only going to weaken you," he warned.

L was looking at Watari so intently that the elderly man slowly began to back away. "I am already weakened, Quillish. I believe that this will be my last case because this is just not challenging anymore. Light-kun is the prize I will get if I solve this case the way I hope to," L said to the man he considered his father. "I know now what I've been trying to hide about myself…You DO understand what I'm saying?" L said his words almost apologetic.

"I do, L. It's your choice and your life" Watari said his tone somber. "I'm going to pack for the trip now."

xxx

Next Day= Japan- Police Headquarters

"Chief Yagami, have you seen this latest headline? They found TWO bodies last night. It seems our killer is getting more violent!" the young and cute (two words he hated to be called) police officer named Matsuda said as he smacked a newspaper down on the Chief's desk.

"Yes Matsuda, I know. However, we are to meet L and he wants me to bring Light to the meeting as well. I don't know what he's planning but we need L's help if we're to solve this case," the older man said, as his son walked into the room.

Light greeted the other police officers in the room, and then walked over to his dad.

"Are you ready to go, Light?" Chief Yagami asked his son.

"I sure am Dad. I'm dying to know what the mysterious L is like." Light said, his curiosity piqued.

Chapter 7-

A/N- I know, I know…I suck. But just in case someone reads this story and wants to see what happens then this is for them. I promise the yaoi is coming! And life is short and I want to finish my stories while I can. Please review.


End file.
